Kindred Spirits
by Anime Writer R
Summary: Sakura has love problems, so does Hikaru; so what could these two girls have to talk about when they meet in a cafe one day? Will they solve each other's problems? A short drabble. ONE SHOT! NOT YURI!


**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING All RIGHTS GO TO THE LOVELY LADYS OF CLAMP!**

**

* * *

**A now twelve year old Sakura Kinimoto sat in Piffle Princess Café waiting for her friend Tomoyo; she had a nice window seat and normally she would have praised herself for getting one but right now she was depressed… She would be starting middle school in about a week and would be moving up to the middle school division… _without _Syaoran… even after almost a year it still seemed so surreal that he went back to China.

Letting out a sigh she slumped into her seat; only to blink in surprise as she felt a sigh in unison to hers. Startled Sakura looked to her right and noticed a petite girl with a full head of pink hair and piercing yet soft red eyes. She looked equally as puzzled as Sakura but then they both smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the girl asked.

"Only if you tell me yours." Sakura smiled as she motioned for her to sit across from her.

The girl bowed her head slightly in greeting, "I'm Hikaru, nice to meet you."

"My name is Sakura," for some reason she felt a sort of connection with this girl she couldn't explain, "So, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm a bit depressed… my boyfriend, Lantis is too forgiving…" her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Sakura smiled faintly, "So can you be with this person?"

She nodded, "Yeah I visit him on the weekends, he's older than me…" Hikaru waited; half expecting the girl to look at her in disgust like all the other people she'd told.

However she simply smiled wider, "Wow, I have a friend called Rika; she's dating our Primary School teacher!"

Hikaru blinked and continued, "I see… well we've been dating for around a year… he's a little cold but he's still a good person and I really like him." she had to think a bit and count the months before she answered.

The brunette across from her tilted her head, "So why are you so troubled?"

The girl's expression darkened, "I-It's my fault his older brother died…" her fists clenched nearly to the point of drawing blood.

Sakura went silent; deep in thought.

"…"

"…"

"Ah… so you said he's forgiven you right?" Sakura asked after a long pause.

"Yes… but I still can't forgive myself…I'm sure he's still hurting…" Sakura smiled softly; reaching across the table she slowly unclenched her hands.

"Yes, but… all the more reason to try your best to fix it right," Hikaru nodded numbly, "I mean if you really love each other you should talk to one and other about these things…" she gave her hands a soft squeeze.

"Thank you…" she whispered silently, "I needed that… whenever I bring it up with my friends they always get mad at me and yell, 'It isn't your fault; stop blaming yourself!'" Hikaru made a fake imitation of her friends as a dark aura surrounded her.

The Clow card mistress let out a giggle, "You remind me of my friends they always try to cheer me up like this!" Hikaru also let out a string of giggles and soon they were both laughing together.

When they both calmed down Hikaru turned to Sakura, "So why are you so gloomy?"

"My boyfriend… my one and only one is in a really faraway place… and we can't be together right now…" Sakura's smile thinned out.

Hikaru reached out and clasped her hands in hers, "You know what I always say when things get tough?"

"What?"

"It'll all work out! As long as you try your best it'll all work out!"

Sakura smiled, "Hey~ you stole my catch phrase!" she teased playfully.

"R-really, I-I did? S-sorry!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Hikaru's panicked expression.

"It's fine, I was kidding!" she stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"Hey!" Hikaru fumed, then her eyes widened as she checked the clock, "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Umi and Fuu ten minutes ago!" she stood up abruptly.

Sakura shook her head, "No it's alright, but good luck with your boyfriend!"

Hikaru grinned in response, "Good luck with yours," giving her a brief hug Hikaru smiled, "I hope we meet again, Sakura."

"Bye, Bye. Hikaru..." suddenly she got an idea, "Oh, wait a minute!" she suddenly dug inside of her purse and got out a teddy bear printed pin. Hikaru watched curiously as she then grabbed a napkin and began writing. When she finished she gave it to her. "Here is my email and username for its 'MistressSweetCherry1468' let's chat sometime!"

Hikaru nodded and wrote down her username, 'FireEnchantress14' "Yeah see you!"

"See you!" Sakura smiled as Hikaru left and Tomoyo walked up to the table.

"Who was that?"

The girl smiled coyly, "A kindred spirit…" she couldn't wait to chat with 'FireEnchantress14' tonight...

* * *

**A/N: just a random drabble I came up with while rewatching **_**Card captor Sakura…**_** Who knows I might make a sequel where Sakura meets Subaru and Kamui from **_**X/1999**_**… I know random right? Sakura and Hikaru were also a little OOC T ^ T… **

**P.S… REVIEW! XD**


End file.
